


Safe in the Dark

by rodrigraphics



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrigraphics/pseuds/rodrigraphics
Summary: “It’s the oldest story in the world. You want him back, don’t you?”― Larry Kramer





	Safe in the Dark

“Please, save your breath for someone who cares.” Butch was scowling, fingers tense and pulling at the sides of the freshly clean shirt he had just put on.

Staring at Butch’s hands, he didn’t know what to do with his own. So he hid them in his pockets. “You’re wrinkling that shirt when you do that.”

“OH, BOO-FUCKING-HOO.” Butch grabbed at his shirt n pulled and scrunched his shirt in bunches of the fabric. Mouth turned into a snarl and spitting in spitefulness.  
But he calmed down, and released his shirt as the wrinkled cloth rested lightly against his torso. “It’s a fucking shirt Andrés, not the god damn Mona Lisa or whatever priceless piece of art that gets your damn rocks off. Fucking piece of cloth, christ’s sake.” 

He made a face, but Butch ignored it.

His eyelid twitched. Maybe he’d drag himself upstairs and sleep for the rest of the day but, he ignored his emotions enough this week. So he whistled at Dogmeat and she jumped up, tail wagging and blue eyes blinking and blinking and blinking.  
The sun was high and burned at his skin the moment he stepped out the door. Dogmeat didn’t seem to mind the heat. But he worried about her paw pads against the hot metal. His finger twitched against his thigh, so he slipped his hand to his back pocket, and heard the few cigarettes knock together against the rough edged box holding them. 

He forgot his lighter inside the house.

Maybe he’d have the courage to step back into their shared home, but he was just a pissant with a stubborn attitude. So it was out of the question. It’d be easier to go find someone and ask for a light, but their useless argument had him on edge, and anxiety unbearable. So he just flipped the cigarette between his fingers and thumb.

There were footsteps coming from behind, but he dared not look back. He could tell from the rhythm, all too familiar. Just the slight rock from side to side on each step.

“Do you need a light ?”

He turned to face her, giving a tired smile. “Thanks Lucy.”

They didn’t see each other as often, compared to their frequent visits in the past. But they were still friendly. He liked staring at her blonde hair shine in the sun, it was blinding almost. She was something he could admire all day, but he felt insecure for gawking. Though she had told him before that she didn’t mind.

She could tell he didn’t want to talk. So they just stood there for a bit as he finished his cigarette. 

“Thanks for the light Lucy.” And he headed back inside. Dogmeat following in tow.

The house was still quiet, only Wadsworth’s whirring from the kitchen. Butch hadn’t moved from the couch, though he was asleep now. He only liked staring at Butch when he was asleep, he could look at how long Butch’s eyelashes were, without scorn from Butch.  
He walked upstairs, rolling his shoulders at the sight of his bed. Their bed. His body just wanted to melt away or dissipate into dust, as he laid down. Dragging a pillow over his head to drown out the silence, the only comfort being Dogmeat’s panting at the foot of the bed.

He awoke in a brief panic as the house was dark now, but he settled back into comfort when he heard the subtle snoring to the left of him. He pushed a finger at a lymph node, and Butch made a gurgling noise in his throat before pushing his finger away with a heavy hand.

The tin of the roof began to shake, rain was coming down like bullets.   
He climbed over Butch, pulling the blankets with him as he stumbled out of the bed.   
Dragging his fingers against his jaw as he yawned.

The small hole in the roof downstairs, already leaving a puddle of water on the floor from the rain. Dogmeat would probably lick it up, but he still got a bucket to catch the rain. The clicking sound of the rain hitting the metal echoing throughout the house.   
It made the blood rushing in his ears become louder. 

A tired groan came from upstairs, “come back to bed.” 

It was quiet the rest of the night. Mostly.

“Keep your hands off me, they’re hot.”

Butch scoffed, hands pushing further under his shirt. Pinching at his skin.

He grabbed Butch’s wrist with a rough grip, twisting the skin ever so slightly. “You’re fucking insufferable you know that ?”

Butch snorted lightly before taking his hands back, “I know.”

“Then take the fucking hint, and leave me the fuck alone.”

When he woke in the morning, their sweaty hands were entwined sloppily. His back was sore from laying on his back instead of his side. He closed his eyes again. After a few minutes he could tell Butch woke up; because there was a pressure pushing on his knuckles.

“You’re a tyrant.”

He sighed, “And you're an idiot who only thinks with his cock.”

Butch flicked at his forehead with a finger, sliding it down to his jawline “Well, what else is new ?”

“Don't push your luck.”

Butch mocked him in a higher pitched voice, before kissing him lightly. Both of their lips were chapped, and he instinctively licked Butch's. To which Butch bit his bottom lip immediately after.

He pushed his hand against Butch’s collarbone, “don't ever do that again, or I'll bite yours off.”

Butch sneered and kissed his teeth, “someone's feisty today huh ? Don't pout at me like that.”

“Turn on the radio, and maybe I'll forgive you.”

“You just don't like fucking when it's quiet.”


End file.
